The adventures of Who
by jrcardozo
Summary: The adventures of who is a spin-off story based in Doctor Who's universe. New Characters, new adventures! A kid named roger, destined to die has been saved by a mystic light! But that's not the interesting thing that happens. This story is written in a screenplay format due that I want to make it into a web-series. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 This is bad

FADE IN.

EXT. TOWN-NIGHT

We see a sparkle of light rumbling through the sparkle of light finds a house and goes inside.

INT. HOUSE-NIGHT

There is a party going on inside the house, people are drinking and talking. We see ROGER(18) going around, he's drunk. Roger sits on the couch, and his breathing starts to accelerate. Roger blinks two times and then closes his eyes, Roger dies. The sparkle of ligth goes into Roger, Roger wakes up.

ROGER

wow, that was rough.

Roger starts to touch his face.

ROGER(CONT'D)

This feels very funny. Wow, whats this?

Roger starts to feel weak. He stands up, tries to walk, finds the first person he can lean into, then falls and faints.

INT. HOUSE-DAY

We see a family watching television.

DAD

This is bull crap, planets in the skies, robots. All of it, is just the government's job in order to scare us.

MOM

Of course, because they'd be able to do all of that.

DAD

It is a trick.

MOM

No it ain't.

DAD

Yes it is.

A LADY appears on the television.

LADY

No it ain't

DAD

what the hell was that?

LADY

It wasn't a trick, everything you saw, happened. Now, I'm hungry.

MOM

Is she talking to us?

LADY

Of course I am you stupid primates. Like I said, I'm hungry! Feed me!

A strange noise is family all of a sudden disappears.

INT. HOSPITAL - DAY

Roger, who's laying on the bed wakes up. DOCTOR(35) walks in.

DOCTOR

Hey! You're awake! that was a hell of a party wasn't it?

ROGER

who are you?

DOCTOR

I'm the doctor, doctor Smith.

ROGER

Ok dr smith, can I ask you a question?

DOCTOR

Of course, what is it?

ROGER

Who am I?

DOCTOR

Oh no, this is bad, very very bad. It looks like you suffered memory lost, probably when you fell. How much can you remember?

ROGER

Ahh come on, I just asked you whom am I so, what do you think? Ohh I'm sorry.

DOCTOR SMITH

That's fine, do you remember where you live?

ROGER

I don't think so. Doctor, please just tell me who I am, I should be able to carry on from there don't you think?

Doctor Smith looks at Roger and they start talking.

EXT. FOSTER HOUSE - DAY

Roger stands on front of a foster house; he has a paper on his hand with the address.

ROGER

So I am a foster kid huh? That's sad.

Roger walks into the foster house.

INT. FOSTER HOUSE - DAY

MS. COPALIN(50) sees Roger walking in, she walks to him and the slaps him.

ROGER

You must be Ms. Copalin.

MS. COPALIN

You stupid little infant. How dare you do this to me, always escaping and going to parties.

ROGER

Ms. I am so sorry about whatever happened last night but, I need to talk to you in private. Do you have an office or something?

INT. MS. COPALIN'S OFFICE - DAY

MS. COPALIN

So, memory lost?

ROGER

yup.

MS. COPALIN

I am so sorry Roger.

ROGER

So, how was I? You know? My attitude and stuff.

MS. COPALIN

You where always the trouble kid. Escaping, going to parties, hanging out with the wrong people and getting drunk.

ROGER

Yeah, doctor Smith said that the amount of alcohol in my blood was impressive, I should have died.

MS. COPALIN

I hope that inspires some change.

ROGER

You bet Ms.

MS. COPALIN

Well, you better get some rest. Tomorrow is school day.

INT. DREAM

Roger is standing in the middle of a white space, he sees people wearing red robes. Then he hears his voice.

ROGER (V.O)

Wake up! wake up!

EXT. LOMPOC - DAY.

Roger is walking towards school, he sees a house with police tape, police are taking bodies out of the house. Roger walks towards the house.

ROGER

Hey, what happened here?

POLICEMAN

None of your bussines kid.

Roger sees one of the body bags, the hand is hanging out of it, and it moves a bit.

ROGER

Yeah sure, all right officer, have a good day! wow, what the hell was that?

Roger walks away

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

TEACHER(30) puts a physics problem on the board.

TEACHER

All right guys, try to solve this. Round it to four decimals tho okay?

Roger looks at the problem for five seconds and the raises his hand.

TEACHER

Roger?

ROGER

19.3649

TEACHER

What?

ROGER

Well, 19.3649 cubic centilitters per minute if you wanna be specific, but yeah, that's the answer.

Everyone in the classroom is impressed.

TEACHER

Did you look at the back of the book?

ROGER

I did not bring a book today mam.

TEACHER

Okay, let's do a little test shall we? Square root of pi?

ROGER

1.77245

TEACHER

300 times 450

ROGER

135,000

TEACHER

1658 times 7457

ROGER

How the hell am I suppose to...oh wait. 12,363,706. Phew, wow.

The teacher checks on her calculator. SIERRA STEVENS(18) keeps looking at Roger.

TEACHER

Correct, How do you know this?

ROGER

I do not know ma'am.

A girl in the corridor screams.

In a sudden impulse, roger jumps out of his seat and outside the classroom to see what is going on. Sierra follows.

TEACHER

What the hell are you doing? Okay, everybody stay here calmed, I am going to see what's going on.

INT. SCHOOL - DAY

Roger and Sierra are running.

ROGER

Why are you following me?

SIERRA

I don't know, why are you running towards danger?

ROGER

Touche.

they meet with the screaming GIRL(18)

ROGER

Are you okay, what happened?

Girl

It was Stacy, she was reviewing the footage for the school news and then something happened to her. Oh my ghost there she is!

Teacher arrives to that area. STACY(18) enters the corridor. Her face has disappeared.

TEACHER

Oh lord, Stacy, what has happened to you.

Teacher tries to get closer to Stacy.

ROGER

Stay away from her!

TEACHER

I am a teacher, I gotta protect my students.

Roger grabs the teacher.

ROGER

Now listen, and listen carefully. I do not know why I am doing this, but I think I can help her. Something happened at that party that night and I know I can help. I must help. Wanna protect your students? Evacuate the whole school and call the police, Now!

the teacher looks at Roger, then she leaves.

TEACHER

Everybody, evacuation protocol, out of the classrooms now!

Roger looks at Sierra.

ROGER

You need to go too.

Sierra

No I don't.

Stacy starts running towards them.

ROGER

Are you sure about that now?

SIERRA

I'm not leaving you alone but...we run?

ROGER

RUN!

They start running away from Stacy. Roger looks at Sierra.

ROGER

Whatever you do, don't let her touch you with her hands.

SIERRA

What? why?

ROGER

I don't know, just don't.

They enter a classroom, Stacy follows.

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Roger and sierra are at one of the corners of the room, Stacy is at the door, Stacy starts getting closer.

SIERRA

So, what are we going to do math genius?

ROGER

Come on, think, think, think, think, think. There has to be something I can do, come on!

Roger stops talking for a second to organize his thoughts.

ROGER

BINGO! Come here Stacy.

SIERRA

What the hell are you doing?

ROGER

Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Sierra

Are you sure?

ROGER

Eh, not really. But, just trust me.

Roger gets closer to Stacy and then smacks her on the right ear. Stacy falls into the ground.

SIERRA

Did you just hit a girl?

ROGER

If you consider that a girl then yes.

SIERRA

What happened?

ROGER

As soon as she lost her face a new receptor was created inside her right ear. That's how they send signals, that's how they work. Oh my god what's happening to me!

Roger sits down on a chair.

SIERRA

What do you mean?

ROGER

Two nights ago, I was at a party, you were probably there I'd imagine.

SIERRA

I don't go to parties.

ROGER

Really? you seem like the kind of person that...anyway. I drank too much that night. Alcohol poisoning. I should have died. But I didn't.

SIERRA

Maybe you were lucky, a miracle you know?

ROGER

I thought so too. But, still doesn't make sense, and then this happens; me knowing all of this? And last night I had a dream with this people wearing red robes... Anyway, no time to waste, we gotta go to the police station.

SIERRA

Why? They should be coming here right now.

ROGER

Exactly. They are related, I can feel it. You need to trust me on this. do you?

SIERRA

Yes.

ROGER

Lets go.

INT. POLCE STATION - DAY

Sierra and Roger enter the station. There are no cops around.

ROGER

Why aren't there any cops around?

SIERRA

don't you know?

ROGER

Memory lost.

SIERRA

Oh yeah. Well, this is a small town. Not much happens here, and as soon something does. The police is all over it.

ROGER

I don't think that's it.

Roger looks around, Then he looks at a door.

ROGER

Whatever is happening, the answer is behind that door.

sierra

How are we going to open it without the keys?

ROGER

There is only one way then.

Roger kicks it open. The alarm goes off.

ROGER

I really didn't think that was going to work.

SIERRA

Are you kidding me? the alarm went off.

ROGER

So?

Roger goes inside with sierra. Then he sees a prison cell, the prison cell is full of people missing their faces.

ROGER

This is bad, very, very bad.

We hear a strange voice.

VOICE

Who are you?!


	2. Chapter 2 Who

FADE IN

Detective GONZALES is standing in front of Roger and Sierra.

GONZALES

Who are you?!

ROGER

You need to tell me what is going on in here!

GONZALES

No I don't, you are going to talk to us friendo.

INT. GONZALES' OFFICE DAY

Roger, Sierra and Gonzales been talking for a while.

GONZALES

For the last two months this has happened all over the county. People lose their faces. and start attacking other people.

ROGER

Have they reached anybody?

GONZALES

Not yet, as far as I know.

ROGER

Why would you keep those creatures here?

GONZALES

Small town, it would take a while before people start sniffing around here.

ROGER

Not as long as you thought huh?

GONZALES

Indeed.

sierra

Wait, Roger.

ROGER

How do you know my name?

SIERRA

We go to school together.

ROGER

Oh yeah.

SIERRA

You found a way to stop them right?

ROGER

As soon as the people lose their face, a transmitter is created in their right ear, it sends signals through there, hitting them there will stop them, but not kill them.

GONZALES

How do you know all this?

ROGER

No freaking clue sir.

Roger feels exhausted, faints.

INT. DREAM

Roger is back on the white space.

Roger (V.O)

Wake up! come on idiot, wake up!

INT. GONZALES OFFICE - DAY

Roger wakes up.

ROGER

How long was I gone?

SIERRA

Ten seconds tops, what happened?

ROGER

How did they transform? Are there any reports on how this happened to them?

GONZALES

It happened all of a sudden, most of the casualties we're on their computers or watching...

ROGER

television?

GONZALES (cont'd)

Yeah, tv.

ROGER

That's how it happens! whatever it is transforming them, comes from there. It sends a signal, erases the people's faces, and transforms them into, whatever this things are.

SIERRA

How did you discover it?

ROGER

It popped into my head as soon as I woke up.

Lady pops up on Gonzales' computer.

LADY

Very clever, too clever.

ROGER

And she has made her way to the show!

GONZALES

What the hell is that?

ROGER

The person that; well, if you want to call it person. It is more sort of a thingy magingy space thing.

SIERRA

An alien?

ROGER

Yeah, yeah. That's the word.

SIERRA

We are talking to an alien?

ROGER

Well, technically, I am. She was talking to me.

SIERRA

oh shush.

ROGER

Don't shush me.

LADY

very well, you discovered what I am, now what? I shall take you to.

ROGER

Okay, you are some sort of alien yes, but, why on tv? Are you somewhere specifically? No, you're not. You do not have a body!

LADY

How did you...

ROGER

Yes! It is obvious! Makes total sense! You are a consciousness of your real self. you transport through signals. You're just energy. oh, I know how that feels...wait...I do? Anyway, you are deleting? no, transforming? no...come on! You are absorbing this peoples vital energy. But for what? what is it that you need?

Gonzales looks at sierra.

GONZALES

Is he always like this?

SIERRA

Believe me, he is nothing at all like that.

ROGER

You want a physical form! God I'm stupid. Should have seen it when I saw you. Hehe, that sounds funny. As soon as you collect enough energy, you'll have a form. But it is not enough is it?

LADY

Stop it!

ROGER

You need to spread around quicker, god, people don't have patience. Well, neither do I but, anyway. Gonzales, how's the weather today?

GONZALES

Thunderstorm expected, why?

ROGER

Well, looks like I changed just at the right moment. I know I should remember this, but I don't. Is there any big antenna in town?

SIERRA

The water filtration plant!

ROGER

She doesnt have enough energy to become physical but she does to transport herself. If she's in that antenna, a lightning bolt should give her enough energy to.

GONZALES

Become physical.

ROGER

No. But to be in every single screen around the whole county.

SIERRA

She'll absorb everybody that is near a screen.

ROGER

Yes you are brilliant sierra! She'll become physical and...

LADY

Have an army for myself.

GONZALES

The military base!

LADY

And you guys are joining.

ROGER

Everyone, out! get to the anntena! now!

SIERRA

No!

GONZALES

We gotta go.

Lady shoots an absorbtion ray to Roger. Sierra and Gonzales get out of there. Roger starts getting weaker, and looks for the computer plug. he grabs the cable.

Lady

No!

Lady escapes.

ROGER

That weak huh?

Roger starts looking around and finds a cellphone. he grabs it and starts using it.

– THUNDERSTORM - NIGHT

Gonzales and Sierra are looking at the antenna. Roger arrives.

ROGER

Hello. Why are you guys standing there?

GONZALES

What? we are trying to figure out what to do.

ROGER

Oh I know what to do tho. Don't worry.

Roger walks towards the plant.

SIERRA

Wait, what will you do?

ROGER

I increased the cellphone capability for its wi-fi. Now it will absorb any type of signal near it. I'll lock her in it, and we destroy the phone, that simple.

SIERRA

How did you made that happen?

ROGER

You know my answer.

SIERRA

No clue?

Roger looks up. Some small thunders are touching the antenna.

ROGER

I knew this was going to happen.

GONZALES

What was going to happen?

ROGER

The thunderstorm is too strong right now, she'll have enough enery before I can absorve her.

SIERRA

What will we do then?

ROGER

I'll absorb the lightning bolt then.

SIERRA

What?! are you crazy?

GONZALES

Wait, Let me do it.

ROGER

that's not happening, your body wouldn't resist it.

GONZALES

Yours neither.

ROGER

I know, but for some reason, I have to do it. look, I should have died two days ago. But I didn't. I am sure I stayed alive because of this. And honestly, this is way much cooler that dying passed out drunk. Sierra, you helped a lot! thank you.

SIERRA

Oh shush.

Sierra kisses Roger.

ROGER

Okay. Gonzales, keep up the good work!

GONZALES

Yes kid, I salut...

ROGER

No salutes! Bye.

Roger runs into the top of the building and grabs the anntena, a huge lightning bolt strikes the antena, and all the energy goes into Roger, he falls to the ground in pain. He faints.

INT. DREAM

Roger is back at the white place.

ROGER(V.O)

Come on buddy, We're almost done. Wake up!

EXT. WATER PLANT - THUNDERSTURM - NIGHT

Roger wakes up. He can barely stand, he walks into the building looking for an office.

INT. water plant office - night.

Roger looks at a computer and turns it on. Lady appears.

LADY

How dare you do this!

ROGER

And let you take over the planet, not a chance.

LADY

You're going to die.

ROGER

Oh I know that. But it wont happen from you. See this?

Roger takes out the cellphone.

LADY

A cellphone, so what?

ROGER

I altered the wi-fi settings so it would absorb signals, any sort of signals.

LADY

Oh no you didn't

ROGER

Oh yes I did. It's already on, I just needed to get close enough to you. Bye bye.

Lady gets absorbed into the phone.

EXT. WATER PLANT - THUNDERSTURM - NIGHT

Roger exits the water plant limping. Sierra and Gonzales go and hold him up.

SIERRA

You're alive.

ROGER

I guess

GONZALES

But, that lightning bolt should have killed you.

Roger stops moving for five seconds, then, a massive amount of memories go into his head. He falls into the ground.

ROGER

Wow, I remember now.

SIERRA

Roger! are you okay?!

ROGER

I'm not Roger.

GONZALES

Wait, what? who are you then?

ROGER

Too complicated of a story to explain it right now. I am sorry but, Roger has been dead for two days.

SIERRA

You're lying!

ROGER

I am not! don't you see, the change of attitude, the sudden intelectual attacks, that wasn't him. That was me. The case is, I am dying right now. And something is going to...wait. This is a human body! How am I suppose to regenerate then?

SIERRA

what?

ROGER

Okay now it's scary. I don't know if it will happen? Come on! I haven't even had my first one yet!

GONZALES

Your first what?

ROGER

Regeneration! my first regeneration!

Roger looks at his hands.

ROGER

Well, I guess it ain't happening. and I'm only ninety years old.

SIERRA

Ninety?

ROGER

Sierra, you were amazing, and I am so sorry. By the way good kisser.

Sierra smiles

ROGER

You guys take care.

Roger lays his head down, blinks two times, then he closes his eyes. All of a sudden, a burst of energy shoots out of his body. His body changes. WHO(25).

SIERRA

What the hell happened?

WHO

It did! It happened.

Who stands up and hugs Sierra and Gonzales.

WHO

Oh my lord, this is so freaking exiting. Look at these hands! And my legs! What's my hair color?

GONZALES

Red.

WHO

I'm a ginger?

SIERRA

I guess.

WHO

Hahaha! Suck it! Interesting bone structure, I need to find a mirror or something.

SIERRA

Wait, who are you?

WHO

Who? Yes, yes. I like that, I like that a lot! That's who I am! oh, that's funny.

SIERRA

Wait, who?

WHO

Yes

SIERRA

Yes what?

WHO

Who.

SIERRA

Who what?

WHO

Who!

Sierra slaps him.

WHO

What was that for?! Anyway. Who, who, that's my name. And I need to change my clothes right now! This things look hideous.

SIERRA

Hey!

WHO

Alright then, lets go!


	3. Chapter 3 Boom

FADE . ALLEY – NIGHT.

we see Sierra running for her life, this is a first person view from Who.

WHO

Run!

Who looks at his watch.

WHO

Come on you stupid thing! It is about time for you to start working! come on!

Who meets with sierra and then turns around, a STALKER appears in front of him.

INT. GONZALES' HOUSE – NIGHT.

A message on the screen appears.

MESSAGE

Two days earlier.

WHO

Nope.

Who is looking through Gonzales' clothes.

WHO

Nope, nope, nope, is this all you got? really?

Gonzales is leaning against the wall, Sierra is sitting on a chair.

GONZALES

Told you, we could have gone buy you some clothes.

WHO

I know, but I don't have any money. So you're gonna have to lend me some of yours for now. ugh. You need more t-shirts man.

Who looks at Sierra.

WHO (contd')

Why the long face?

SIERRA

I just can't believe what happened to roger.

Who walks towards sierra.

WHO

Look Sierra, I am very sorry for what happened to him. Did you talk to him before all of this happened?

SIERRA

Not really, he was more one of the...

WHO

Trouble kids?

SIERRA

Sure mom.

WHO

Well I'm sorry I don't know mannerisms from here. Look, whom you talked with when we met wasn't him. It was, basically me with amnesia. Look, I had to take physical form before it was too late, I would have just vanished.

SIERRA

Why didn't you take someone else?

WHO

Because, I was only going to be able to posses an empty body. Roger was dead, so, there was vacancy there. And even if I was able, I wouldn't have taken someone's body when he or she was alive. Oh, that reminds me of something.

Who touches one side of his chest.

WHO

Alright there's one

Then who reaches for the other side.

WHO

And the other one! But, still doesn't feel quite right. I guess I ain't full time lord yet. Now give me a sec please.

Who starts looking up for clothes again.

GONZALES

So this regeneration process, how does it work?

WHO

When a time lord is about to die, It changes every single one of it's cells. At least that's what they told me.

GONZALES

what they told you?

WHO

Yup, That was my very first regeneration. Face changes, body changes, but mind stays there. Although, I don't know, I do feel that I'm a bit different. Well this will do.

Who starts to take off his clothes.

SIERRA

What the hell are you doing?!

WHO

Changing.

SIERRA

Don't you want privacy or something?

WHO

Sure, why not.

Sierra and Gonzales walk towards the door.

WHO

Wait, why are you guys leaving?

GONZALES

So you can change?

WHO

Oh, Yeah...Okay!

INT. GONZALES' LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Sierra and Gonzales are sitting on a couch.

GONZALES

That was the weirdest thing that I've ever seen. I am sorry for your lost sierra.

SIERRA

And I thought he really changed.

GONZALES

Like who said, it wasn't him.

Who walks downstairs.

WHO

Alright, what do you guys think?

GONZALES

Not bad, not bad at all. Told you I had good clothes.

Sierra

Kinda sexy I have to admit.

WHO

Yeah, I knew this guy a while ago, he was too much into suits, not my thing to be honest. Although, I love the blazer. Anyway, who's hungry?

Who starts to giggle.

SIERRA

what?

WHO

I was going to say who's hungry again, but that's just silly. By the way, I'm still adjusting to this body so I might twitch or even faint. Don't be worr...

Who falls and faints. A small sparkle of light comes out of his mouth. He Wakes up.

WHO

Why are you guys standing up?

SIERRA

Because you fainted?

WHO

Why didn't you help?

Sierra

Because you told us not to worry.

WHO

Oh yeah. Anyway, let's go.

INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT

Gonzales, Sierra and Who are sitting on a table. Gonzales and Sierra already picked what to eat, Who is still looking.

SIERRA

Would you pick already.

WHO

I don't know what I want. What do I like?

GONZALES

Don't you know what you like?

WHO

New body, different taste buds. I could have different allergies, or no allergies hopefully.

A WAITRESS(20) appears.

WAITRESS

Are you guys ready to order?

WHO

Yes.

SIERRA

Yes?

GONZALES

Yes?

WHO

Yes. I would like a tripple decker burger with onion rings, french fries, cole slaw, grilled onions...

Who keeps going through the order.

WAITRESS

wow, big stomach huh?

WHO

I'm starving, and, you are very pretty I have to say.

WAITRESS

Well, thank you.

Sierra gets jealous.

WAITRESS

What's your name?

WHO

Who.

WAITRESS

What?

WHO

Who.

WAITRESS

Your name is who.

WHO

Yeah, why do you ask?

WAITRESS

Well, you said I was pretty so, aren't you hitting on me?

WHO

Not really, no.

WAITRESS

You told me a complement just for the sake of telling me a complement?

WHO

Yes.

WAITRESS

I'll get your orders ready.

GONZALES

Wait, but what about us?

WAITRESS

Oh, I'm so sorry.

A time lapse happens.

GONZALES

Time travel? you're telling me you can travel trough time?

WHO

Nope, I was going to, but I never got to use a Tardis. Worked on multiple. I was a mechanic in Gallifrey.

SIERRA

But, why earth?

WHO

I escaped the time vortex, it got opened here. I am looking for the man that sent the whole planet into the vortex.

GONZALES

And what are you going to do when you find him?

WHO

I don't know.

SIERRA

Do you have a plan?

WHO

Yeah, find him.

SIERRA

How are you going to find him?

WHO

The guy has a thing for earth, He'll appear at some point, I need to time travel to catch him quicker though. I guess that's the plan.

Sierra

What would be the first step tho?

WHO

Making a tool. A sonic tool.

GONZALES

Aren't those things alien tech? how are you going to make it?

WHO

Well, you humans shouldn't know but, the tech for it was developed on the late twentieth century. You wont connect the pieces for another 300 years tho.

SIERRA

Wait, you said you never time traveled, how do you know the future?

WHO

I saw the timestream, and read about you guys. I have to admit, earth is a bit facinating.

Sierra

So you can tell us the future then?

WHO

Nope, gotta be careful with spoilers, you know about the tool because is part of the plan, you wanna know about the future? You'll have to experience it. By the way, where am I gonna sleep?

GONZALES

You can stay with me for now, I guess.

WHO

Yay!

INT. GONZALES' LIVING ROOM - DAY

Gonzales' gets into the livingroom. The room is upside down, there is a working table in the middle made out of the couch.

GONZALES

What the hell is going on in here?

WHO

Working on my tool man.

Who is modifying a watch.

GONZALES

Is that my watch?

WHO

Yup.

GONZALES

You're gonna have to pay for all of this.

WHO

Yada yada. By the way, what are we going to do with her?

Who tosses the cellphone at Gonzales.

GONZALES

She's still alive?

WHO

Of course, I was kinda busy dying and stuff. So, what are we doing with her?

GONZALES

We kill it.

WHO

Are you sure about that?

GONZALES

Of course!

WHO

Okay. Oh, also, The people in your cell, they're probably humans again...or dead, who knows.

Who giggles.

GONZALES

Wow, okay, my little niece is coming over. You better fix this place up.

WHO

You know I won't.

GONZALES

I'll go check on the people at the police station.

WHO

Yeah, you go do that.

Who keeps working on the watch.

INT. GONZALES' LIVING ROOM - DAY

Gonzales' niece Sandy(10) walks in the livingroom.

SANDY

What's all of this?

WHO

And that'll do. Still needs to recharge. Hopefully doesn't take that long.

SANDY

Who are you?

WHO

Yes?

SANDY

Who are you?

WHO

Who, nice to meet you.

SANDY

Your name is who?

WHO

Yes, finally someone gets it quick. You must be Gonzales' niece.

SANDY

Yeah...Anyway, I'll just play on my computer okay? It's Sandy by the way.

WHO

Sure!

A time lapse happens. Sandy is playing Pictocraft on her computer. Who stands behind her trying to figure out what she's doing.

WHO

What is that?

SANDY

A game.

WHO

Oh, cool, ohh, what's that?

SANDY

I told you, a game.

WHO

No, but, inside the game? The game looks very weird I have to say.

SANDY

It's called pictocraft. Very popular now a days.

WHO

Really, who in the world would play that?

SANDY

Well you would.

WHO

No I wouldn't

SANDY

You said, who in the world would play that? Your name is who.

WHO

That's a stupid joke.

A stalker appears behind Sandy in the game and then the stalker blows up. Sandy loses the game. Who freaks out.

SANDY

Dang it.

WHO

What the hell was that?!

SADY

A stalker. This annoying creatures in the game, as soon as they're near to you, they explode! I hate it!.

WHO

Interesting defense system.

Phone rings.

SANDY

Aren't you gonna answer that?

WHO

Answer what?

SANDY

The phone!

WHO

Oh yeah.

Who answers the phone. It's Gonzales

WHO

Hello?

GONZALES

Oh Who, good thing you answered, you need to come here right now! Something very weird happened.

WHO

Alright, where are you?

GONZALES

Bailey park, see you soon.

Who puts his blazer on.

WHO

Well Sandy, I gotta go, your uncle needs me for something strange. Yay! strange! Bye.

XT. BAILEY PARK – AFTERNOON.

There is a hole in the middle of the park, there are cops around it, and Gonzales is waiting for Who. Who arrives.

WHO

Hello, what did I miss?

GONZALES

Why in the world did it take you so long?

WHO

Didn't know where the park was at.

GONZALES

Anyway, look at that, Humongous hole in the ground. Happened this morning.

WHO

And that's weird because?

GONZALES

Nobody blows stuff up in parks on a daily basis.

WHO

Oh ok. Well, lets see!

Who jumps inside the hole. a POLICEMAN(24) notices.

POLICEMAN

Hey! You can't do that.

GONZALES

Don't worry, he's with me.

Who analizes the area.

WHO

This is very, very interesting. There is some sort of magnetic, electric pulsation around the hole.

GONZALES

Can't you use my watch to figure out what it is?

WHO

Not charged yet. And, it's my watch now, you know that. Anybody with a cellphone?

Gonzales looks at the policeman

GONZALES

Hey, give him your cellphone.

POLICEMAN

Wait, what? why?

GONZALES

I've given him enough of my stuff. Time fore somebody else to take the collateral damage.

Policeman tosses his phone at Who.

WHO

Don't worry, you'll get your phone back.

GONZALES

Really?

Who starts to mess with the phone.

WHO

There we go, collecting data, who said that bluetooth wasn't useful anymore? Pixels?

POLICEMAN

What?

WHO

That's what I got from here.

Who browses through the pictures.

WHO

Grey, yellow, red, red, yellow, gray, black, grey, yellow. Over and over. The most common thing they'd form would be...Fire, explosion.

GONZALES

Like the one that happened here yes.

Who remembers sandy playing Pictocraft.

WHO

Sandy.

GONZALES

Sandy? You're taking about my niece!

WHO

We gotta go!

Who runs towards Gonzales' car, Gonzales follows.

POLICEMAN

Hey! What about my phone?!

WHO

You'll get it back! I promise!

INT. GONZALES' CAR – AFTERNOON

GONZALES

What's going on?

WHO

When I met Sandy. She started playing this game called...What was the name?

GONZALES

Pictocraft?

WHO

Yes! How do you know about it?

GONZALES

Well, it is very popular now...

WHO

A days! yeah yeah. Anyway, here were these creatures in the game called stalkers or something.

GONZALES

What does that have to do with anything?!

WHO

Think about it, You said people don't blow stuff up on a daily basis right? They do! Well, they blow up.

GONZALES

You're telling me that Stalkers are real?

WHO

Of course not! That's ridiculous. But maybe, someone created something like them. I still don't get the data part though.

GONZALES

Still, we gotta hurry.

Int. GONZALES APT - NIGHT

Gonzales and Who enter the apartment. Sierra and Sandy are talking.

WHO

What are you doing here?

SIERRA

Well, Nice to see you too. I came to check up on you. And realized you guys left this little girl all by herself.

GONZALES

She can take care of herself, hell, sometimes she takes care of me!

WHO

Anyway, no time to think, we have to get out of here right now.

SIERRA

Why?

WHO

Sandy, remember how much you said you hated the stalkers?

SANDY

Yes.

WHO

Well, look behind you.

Sandy turns, Three Stalkers are inside the apartment.

SIERRA

We run?

WHO

Run!

EXT. GONZALES' APARTMENT - NIGHT

Who and the rest try to get to the car but a stalker is in front of it. They run into the alleys.

INT. ALLEY - NIGHT

we see Sierra running for her life, this is a first person view from Who.

WHO

Run!

Who looks at his watch.

WHO

Come on you stupid thing! It is about time for you to start working! come on!

Who meets with sierra and then turns around, a STALKER appears in front of him.

CUT TO

BLACKSCREEN

We hear a sonic screwdriver sound effect.


	4. Chapter 4 Sandy

FADE IN

We see Sierra and Who right next to a Stalker, Who flashes a Yellow light towards the stalker, the stalker doesn't move.

WHO

HOLY CRAP IT WORKED!

Who starts kissing the watch.

WHO

Oh you beautiful piece of machinery. i knew the Swiss could make something good! who's a genius? Who's a genius!

Who starts jumping around.

SIERRA

What the hell was that?!

WHO

This beautiful thing. I call it, the sonic watch! That was the screwdriver capability. Laser, screwdriver, hammer, wrench you name it.

SIERRA

Time?

WHO

Nope, no space for that. Now, what are you?

Who starts analyzing the stalker.

WHO

Holy cow! I read so much about you guys! Sicrex!

SIERRA

What?

WHO

Sicrex! Oh yeah, not yet huh?

SIERRA

Not yet what?

WHO

They're androids, robots you know? You guys will create them in 500 years.

SIERRA

And they're shaped like stalkers?

WHO

Nope, they're shape shifters, you know, change their shape to whatever is more useful. They must have seen someone playing pictocraft and losing the game to a stalker.

SIERRA

So how did you stop him?

WHO

With the screwdriver function, I unscrewed every screw in his body.

SIERRA

So, is he dead?

WHO

Nope, it's like if I broke every single one of your bones, you're alive, but I doubt you can move.

SIERRA

Why were they trying to kill us?

WHO

They hate you guys.

SIERRA

What?!

WHO

You know, slavery and stuff.

Sandy screams.

WHO

God damn it, Let's go!

Who and sierra start running, they go to the end of the alley, they meet with Sandy and Gonzales, Gonzales tosses Sandy towards who, The stalkers start exploding. Who takes Sandy and sierra and they jump in the dumpster. All the stalkers explode. Who and the rest get out of the dumpster. Who sees Gonzales.

WHO

No!

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Who, Sandy, and Sierra are sitting on chairs, Gonzales is laying on a hospital bed. Doctor Smith comes in.

SIERRA

Doctor, hi. How is he?

DOCTOR SMITH

You guys are lifesavers, good thing you reacted quickly, I heard the police took forever to get there.

SIERRA

Yeah. So, will he be okay.

DOCTOR SMITH

It is too soon to tell if any major damage has been produced. But we're doing everything we can.

SIERRA

Thank you so much doctor.

Who is analyzing everything that happened the night before; then, he looks at Gonzales.

WHO

I'm gonna get them.

SIERRA

Are you out of your mind?!

SANDY

Didn't you see what they did to uncle Gabriel.

WHO

That's exactly why.

Who stands up and walks towards the door. Sierra stops him from exiting the room.

SIERRA

Where are you supposed to find them?

WHO

I'll ask them.

SIERRA

what?

WHO

Are you coming or not?

EXT. ALLEY - DAY

Who and Sierra are walking towards where the Stalker was at.

SIERRA

Wait, He's gone!

WHO

No he's not.

Who activates the sonic watch. points it at the area where the Stalker was at. The Stalker appears.

SIERRA

Wow, how did you do that?

WHO

Magnetic cloth, makes anything invisible, even untouchable. That's how we used to keep the shop safe during nighttime. You are coming with us.

INT. Gonzales' living room - day

Who and Sierra have the Stalker tied up to the couch.

Sierra

Are you sure this will hold him?

WHO

Probably not. But I can paralyze him again if needed. To begin, lets see you true form.

Who points the watch at the Stalker, it becomes a SICREX.

WHO

Now listen to me, I am gonna re-assemble you so you can talk. Then you're going to tell us what's going on.

Who points the watch at the SICREX.

SICREX

You filthy humans! We are going to exterminate you all!

WHO

Oh Shut the hell up! Now why are you here?!

SICREX

I don't have to tell you anything!

WHO

Oh really?

Who points the watch at the Sicrex and a yellow light goes around it. The sicrex starts to get hurt.

WHO

Why are you here?!

SICREX

To...to...enslave the human race!

SIERRA

What? but we created you!

SICREX

You humans created the Sicrex just to serve, well, it's about turn for the humans to serve the Sicrex instead!

WHO

You are idiots! If you enslave the humans you wont even exist.

SICREX

That year, We'll exist earlier.

WHO

Well, I give you that. Anyway, How did you even get to this year? you cannot time travel.

SICREX

We had an encounter with a time agent. You should be able to figure the rest.

WHO

Took his jumping device, and probably adapted the thing to work with your ship. But, that was one time jump device and those things are crap. You must be out of energy. That's why all of you are stalkers! Not enough energy to store something else huh?

Sicrex

Not necesary, we will reign this era, there is nothing you can do.

WHO

You don't know what you have become huh? Where's the ship?

Sicrex

Why would I tell you.

WHO

Here we go again.

Who points the watch at the Sicrex.

Sicrex

888.4, 77.6

SIERRA

What's that?!

WHO

Coordinates, That's, The park!

SICREX

Who are you?

WHO

Well that's just who I am!

Who and Sierra leave the apartment.

ext. BAILEY PARK – AFTERNOON.

Who and Sierra get to the entrance of the park.

SIERRA

Damn it, it's closed.

WHO

That's when we go in.

Sierra and who enter the park, they get to the part where the whole in the ground was found.

WHO

We're close.

SIERRA

How come I can't see anything?

WHO

They must be protected by something. Something like a...

SIERRA

Magnetic Cloth?

WHO

Now you're getting it.

Who points the watch at the air, the spaceship is revealed. Two stalkers are guarding the front. They see Who and Sierra.

SIERRA

Again?

WHO

I guess, Run!

Who and sierra start running, the stalkers follow them. They run through the trees.

SIERRA

Can't you use the sonic watch?!

WHO

Nope!

SIERRA

Why?!

WHO

I'll tell you later!

Who and Sierra get cornered against on of the fences of the park.

WHO

Man I wanted to use it! I guess I wont be able to.

Who sets the watch, and points at the stalkers. Before he uses the watch, the stalkers explode.

WHO

How did that happened!

Sandy is standing behind the explosion with a tennis racquet in her hand.

WHO

Sandy! oh my god! aha!

SANDY

You guys left to quick. Didn't let me tell you that if you hit the stalkers hard enough. They'll explode as well.

WHO

You're a genius!

who starts thinking.

WHO(contd')

And, you gave me an idea. Okay girls, I'm going to the ship!

SIERRA

Okay, let's go.

WHO

No no no, I'm going by myself. What I'm going to do is too dangerous. I'll be back! I promise!

Who goes to the spaceship.

INT. SICREX SPACESHIP – AFTERNOON.

The spaceship is full of Stalkers in the inferior level. The CAPTAIN of the ship is up on front with two stalkers next to him.

WHO

Everybody stop!

The captain looks at Who.

CAPTAIN

who are you?

WHO

Oh! You can talk in stalker form, that's new! And yes, I'm Who! My pleasure.

CAPTAIN

Get him.

WHO

I wouldn't get near me if I were you. Get to close to me and you'll go kaboom! But you haven't realized that yet huh?

CAPTAIN

What in the world are you talking about?!

WHO

You see, you should have done your homework before coming here. You copied the wrong creature.

CAPTAIN

You're not human are you? Why caring about a pity planet like this?!

WHO

Indeed I am not. I am a time lord.

CAPTAIN

A time lord?! Haha, I thought I'd never see one after what he did.

What a sloppy job. Finishing a race is not that hard.

WHO

Yeah, I know. Look, normally, I wouldn't care about planet earth. Honestly, this story would be very interesting to read. But, I've made some friends here. Wait, we shouldn't have this conversation here.

CAPTAIN

What?

WHO

We're going up.

Who points the watch at the main machine, a small dart is shot and planted in the keyboard. The ship flies high in the skies.

CAPTAIN

How did you do that?!

WHO

Sonic watch. My own invention. You see, I was a mechanic. Had time to play with things, invent you know? Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah. Look, You harmed one of my friends. You will pay for that.

CAPTAIN

You are telling me that you came to our ship, for vengeance? Haven't you realize your position? We are thousands in this ship. And you're only one.

WHO

Oh, I know my position, you guys on the other hand, don't. I just want you to know something before this ends. You mess with my friends, you mess with me. And I am one crazy folk. Bye bye.

Who runs towards them, Activates the watch and the dart comes back to it. The watch shows a green bar. Who tackles the captain and they fall into the main floor. The captain explodes, and all the other stalkers start exploding.

EXT. BAILEY PARK – AFTERNOON.

Sierra and Sandy are looking at the skies. A big explosion happens, In the form of fireworks.

SIERRA

You promised you would be back.

A fireball is falling towards the park.

SANDY

Sierra, look!

SIERRA

What is that?

SANDY

I think it is...

The fireball starts taking a human shape. It's who.

SIERRA

Oh my god is Who!

Who falls into the park. Sierra and Sandy start running towards where he fell. They get to that area of the park, Who is inside that whole.

SIERRA

Who!

SANDY

Sierra, I'm sorry. There is no way he would have survived that fall.

WHO

Is it over?! Is it over?!

Sierra and Sandy run towards Who.

SIERRA

You're alive! but, that's impossible.

Who opens his eyes and looks at sierra.

WHO

Oh, hey! God! thank god! it's over!

Who stands up and cleans himself up.

WHO

Not too bad! That was very, very, scary.

SANDY

How did you survive?!

WHO

Oh, the watch, I used the protection suit.

SANDY

Protection suit?

WHO

When you work on a tardis, you gotta get into some very hostile environments. Nothing like that tho. But that's what the suit is for, it'll protect you from extreme heat or heavy damage. I used to joke with friends to test it's limits, They wouldn't believe me if I tell them what I did. There is only one problem though.

SIERRA

What?

WHO

Battery's dead, it uses a full charge. Who knows how long is it gonna take to work again.

SANDY

You know.

Who smiles.

WHO

Now, that's a good joke!

Who looks at sierra.

SIERRA

You kept your promise.

WHO

I always will. Well, they're not a menace anymore. They're all dead. That was the mother ship. It should have shut down the rest that were here. You know, I'm starting to get it.

Sierra

Get what?

WHO

Why the man I'm looking for likes earth so much.

Sierra blushes.

sierra

Yup, we're awesome.

SANDY

yes we are!

Sandy, Who, and Sierra look at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Smoke

FADE IN.

INT. ATTIC – NIGHT.

Who Sierra and JOHNY(19) are trapped in an attic, Who is smoking a cigarette. Who coughs.

WHO

How the hell do you like this, it's disgusting!

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD – DAY

Who and sierra are sitting on the benches. The football team is practicing.

WHO

So, what is the name of this thing?

SIERRA

Football.

WHO

Wait, I thought that was...

SIERRA

No, that's soccer.

WHO

No, I'm pretty sure that one is called football.

SIERRA

Welcome to America.

Johnny(19) kicks the ball, touchdown.

WHO

Well wow, good shot!

SIERRA

I know, my brother has talent huh?

WHO

I'll give you that. The kid is good at non-football.

At the other side of the field, smoke is coming out of the benches.

WHO

I'll be right back.

SIERRA

What happened?

WHO

There's smoke coming out of the benches.

SIERRA

Kids always get down there to smoke, no big deal.

WHO

Is it always blue smoke?

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD UNDER BENCHES – DAY

Who walks in, KID 1(15) and KID 2(14) are smoking.

WHO

Hey guys!

Kid 1 and Kid 2 start to walk away.

WHO

Hey! don't worry, you're not in trouble.

KID2

We're not?

WHO

No, I'm just curious about what you're smoking...is it good, stuff? I guess?

KID 1

Oh it's really dope, great thing.

WHO

Can I see?

Kid 1 handles the cigarette to Who. Who analyzes it with the watch.

WHO

Who gave you this? wait..yeah, who gave you this?

KID 2

I don't know, some dude from town.

WHO

Are you sure about that?

KID 1

Absolutely.

Who

Okay...by the way, you are in trouble. Don't smoke, I'm keeping this.

Sierra walks in.

SIERRA

What was that?

WHO

Oh, you got here in time. You're in for a show!

EXT. CITY - DAY

Who and Sierra at at the corner of the town.

WHO

See this, what is this?

SIERRA

A cigarette?

WHO

oh, come on. You think I would stop those kids for only a cigarette? Well, smoking is horrible and everything but... not universe destroying matter.

SIERRA

What is it then?

WHO

A matter receptor.

SIERRA

Matter receptor?

WHO

The whole idea is that you can put part of your body, your vital code. What's the word...

SIERRA

DNA?

WHO

Exactly. And keep it in an object. You'd be able to copy yourself basically.

SIERRA

So, there's an alien there?

WHO

You could say that, yes. But, why in the form of a cigarette? Time to find out who you are.

Johny walks in.

JOHNY

There you are, Sierra, you missed the end of the game.

SIERRA

Johny

WHO

What?

JOHNY

You guys smoke? Sweet! I could use a...

SIERRA

Don't you dare sportsman.

JOHNY

Who's your friend?

WHO

Who. Before you continue, my name is Who. Did you guys win?

JOHNY

Eh, yes.

WHO

Let's celebrate then right?

INT. RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Johny, Sierra and Who are sitting on a table.

WHO

So, where are your guy's parents?

JOHNY

Cruise...

WHO

I see, Well. I gotta go, bye!

SIERRA

Wait!

Who and sierra go to a corner to talk.

SIERRA

What are you going to do about the cigarette?

WHO

Gotta analyze it, and I need to take care of Gonzales anyway. So, Hopefully this isn't as bad as I think.

SIERRA

Definitely not worse than real smoking.

WHO

Hold that thought.

EXT. MOUNTAIN VIEWPOINT - NIGHT

GUY1(20) is standing next to GIRL1(22). They are looking at the city.

GUY1

The city looks amazing from here don't it?

GIRL1

Yeah, it's beautiful.

GUY1

Here, let me show you something.

Guy1 takes out a cigar.

GIRL1

You're going to smoke? come on!

GUY1

Don't worry about it , it's cool.

GIRL1

What? Smoke rings?

GUY1

Well...

GIRL1

Dork.

Guy1 turns on the cigar and starts smoking, he blows smoke rings.

GIRL1

It is cool I guess.

The smoke rings turn blue and stay in the same place for a couple of seconds; then, the smoke rings go towards Girl1. She turns pale white.

GUY1

Are you okay babe?

GIRL1

We are ready.

GUY 1

What are you talking about.

Girl1 grabs Guy1 by the neck. Blue smoke comes out of her mouth and into Guy1. Guy1 also turns pale white.

GUY1

We are ready.

INT. GONZALES' APARTMENT - NIGHT

Gonzales is covered in bandages and has an cast. Who is analyzing the cigarette.

GONZALES

We're ready?

WHO

What?

GONZALES

The pizza is here, can you go pay it?

WHO

Yeah...sure.

Who attends the deliveryman.

GONZALES

There's money in the counter.

Who puts the pizza on the table.

WHO

When are you supposed to be back in the game?

GONZALES

The doctor said, month, month and a half.

WHO

Man, you guys take forever to heal.

GONZALES

Sorry I cannot just regenerate.

WHO

Believe me, you wouldn't want to.

GONZALES

Escape death? Yeah, I would want to.

WHO

Except that you don't.

GONZALES.

What?

WHO

You do die, well kind off. You do experience it. Twelve times, over and over again. I was glad that it did happen, but I don't want it to happen again. Gonzales, what would you rather? Die a thousand times? Or only once?

The cigarette moves. Who looks out the window. Guy1 and Girl1 arrive in a car.

WHO

How well can you move?

GONZALES

Barely any. You know that.

WHO

Give me the car keys then.

GONZALES

What?

WHO

Look out the window.

Gonzales looks out the window.

GONZALES

Whom are those people?

WHO

They're not, at least not anymore. I know what they want.

Gonzales hands the keys to Who. Who takes the cigarette and leaves the room.

EXT. GONZALES' APARTMENT - NIGHT

WHO

Hello!

Who takes the cigarette out of his pocket.

WHO

Is this what you want? Ah I see, well. Come and get it!

Who gets in the car and drives away. Guy1 and Girl1 follow.

EXT. SIERRA'S HOUSE - NIGHT.

Who arrives at Sierra's house. Guy1 and Girl1 become smoke and chase him. Who runs to the door.

WHO

Sierra open the house!

Who keeps knocking on the door.

WHO

Oh, wait.

Who uses the sonic watch to open the door. Who gets inside the house, Guy1 and Girl1 stay outside.

INT. SIERRA'S HOUSE – NIGHT.

Sierra sees Who.

SIERRA

What is going on?

WHO

Smoke people, trying to kill me, want cigarette.

SIERRA

And you brought them here?

WHO

Didn't know where else to go!

Johny notices that Who has entered the house.

JOHNY

Hey, Who, what's up?

WHO

Johny is here? what's he doing here?

SIERRA

We're taking care of the place while my parents are out. Why did you bring them here?!

WHO

I don't know! Just felt like the proper thing to do!

JOHNY

Bring who?

WHO

Not your business Johny!

JOHNY

Well, whomever it is. They haven't gotten in here yet.

WHO

Wait.

Who starts thinking.

WHO

They haven't gotten in here yet, you're brilliant!

Who walks to the door.

WHO

Why haven't you gotten in here yet? I mean, it's only a door. Hell, they can take it down.

SIERRA

Stop teasing them.

WHO

Why haven't you gotten in here?

Who looks at a lamp.

WHO

Remember the smoke?!

SIERRA

What? oh wait, the smoke. Yeah, blue smoke.

WHO

That's the color they emit. That's the radiation they emit.

JOHNY

Okay, now I am confused.

WHO

Black body radiation, what do you know about that?

JOHNY

What is that?

SIERRA

I learned that in astronomy. Every body emits radiation, energy waves. This energy waves create colors.

WHO

And what color are they?

SIERRA

Blue!

WHO

Yes! That's their color, their radiation.

Who looks at the lamp again.

WHO

And this one affects them.

The lights turn off.

WHO

Quick! is any other source of power in this place?

SIERRA

There's a small generator in the attic.

WHO

Let's go there then, move move move!

INT. ATTIC - NIGHT.

Who turns the generator on and then turns on a lamp. Sierra and Johny are sitting on chairs.

JOHNY

You're an alien?!

WHO

Why is that so hard to believe?!

SIERRA

Stop freaking out Johny!

JOHNY

But, haven't you heard what has been happening?! London being destroyed every Christmas, planets in the skies. They say that was one man that cause all of that!

Who grabs Johny by the neck.

WHO

What do you know about that man?!

Who calms himself down.

WHO

Look, I'm not that man if that's what you're thinking. I need you to tell me everything you know about him...later. First, let's figure this out. What do we know?

SIERRA

Ah, energy waves, they generate that blue color, ah.

JOHNY

They don't like yellow I guess?

WHO

They don't! It is true. Energy waves with the amplitude that generates yellow or red color affects them. We have that. Why do they want this? Those people where human, well, before.

JOHNY

They want our body?

WHO

Yes! They do, With a human part body, They'll be able to survive this type of waves.

Who looks at the cigarette.

SIERRA

Why do they want the cigarette then?

WHO

I don't know.

SIERRA

Kids we're smoking it right?

WHO

Yeah.

Who smokes the cigarette. Who coughs.

WHO

How the hell do you like this, it's disgusting! The code?!

JOHNY

What?

WHO

They haven't been able to take over the human body in a proper way. This, will help them do it. Sierra, I'm sorry.

SIERRA

Sorry for what?

WHO

Turning off the lights.

FADE OUT.


	6. Chapter 6 Let there be war

FADE IN.

BLACKSCREEN

WHO

Who are you?

INT. ATTIC - NIGHT

Who turns on the lights, Sierra and who are standing next to each other, Johny got possessed by the smoke.

SIERRA

Johny!

WHO

Don't touch him.

JOHNY

We are the the Nebula.

WHO

Nebula, what are you doing On earth, what do you want?

JOHNY

Life, life from this rich, beautiful.

WHO

Beautiful, really?

SIERRA

Hey.

WHO

Right, look, I know what you want. I got it right here...and I'm not giving it to you.

Who looks at the lamp.

WHO

Light hurts don't it? How did you arrive here?

JOHNY

We've been traveling for years.

WHO

And you happened to stop at the earth? I mean, Solum, Vectrox, all those planets have much more resources that...Earth.

JOHNY

Except for one type of resource, one type of energy.

WHO

(Surprised)

Huh, I see...Right! You're going to get out of this body...You and I know that you won't be able to handle the light much longer. I have the whole attic under energy constrain. The only way you can get out is by leaving the body here.

JOHNY

Your lying!

WHO

You want to take the risk? Leave...and tell your friends, thell the whole nebula to leave this planet or else...

JOHNY

Or else what?

WHO

I'm going to kill you all.

The nebula leaves Johny's body. Johny falls into the ground.

SIERRA

Johny.

WHO

Holy cow we're lucky.

SIERRA

How could you!

Sierra punches Who.

WHO

I'm sorry!

SIERRA

My brother, my brother!

WHO

Look, I needed to know what was their plan! what exactly do they want! They don't care about planet earth.

SIERRA

How did...how did you know it was going to get Johny?

WHO

I didn't.

Sierra

Well...it's good that this is done.

Johny wakes up.

JOHNY

What is going on?

SIERRA

Johny oh my god!

JOHNY

What happened with the smoke people?

SIERRA

They're gone.

WHO

But they'll be back.

SIERRA

Are you kidding me?!

WHO

The nebula is mad. They want the cigarette and they're going to get it.

JOHNY

What are we going to do about it?

WHO

I don't know. I truly do not know.

SIERRA

Who, you know, you always do, you always do know!

JOHNY

What about the light, doesn't the light affect them? Can't e just...wait til morning?

WHO

They'll be here way earlier than that.

SIERRA

They are going to kill us! and it's your fault!

WHO

I know, I know. There has to be something...there has to be something we can do.

JOHNY

There has to be a way to win the game...you know? That's what my coach always says. There is always a way to win the game.

SIERRA

Johny, this is not a game.

Who smiles.

WHO

Yes it is. Yes it is! Johny, one more time. Pure genius! You're awake pretty late, you think your team would be?

JOHNY

They should be, why?

WHO

Call them, call every single one of them. And tell them to come here. Sierra, back to Gonzales' apartment. Johny, you're the kicker...or whatever the name, as soon as you're done calling them, you're coming to the apartment too. This is going to be great!

Who leads towards the exit.

SIERRA

Wait, aren't you going to de-energize the attic.

WHO

Oh, that was a lie, like I said, we were lucky.

MONTAGE

There is shots of Johny calling the football team, and Who working in Gonzales' office.

INT. GONZALES' APARTMENT - NIGHT

Johny arrives to the apartment. Gonzales and sierra are standing next to who who is working on a box.

JOHNY

All done, everybody should be there in around an hour.

WHO

You are amazing Johny.

Johny looks at the box.

JOHNY

What is that?

WHO

Our solution, I'd stand back if I were you, uranium can be quite radioactive when is being processed.

GONZALES

How the hell did you get uranium?

WHO

Long story, thought it'd come handy at some point and it has. It happened the day I got cinnamon rolls from the store...those were good huh? Oh, I'm banned from the military base by the way.

GONZALES

Good to know.

WHO

Alright, almost done. Sierra, back to the house, we can't leave our athletes unattended.

SIERRA

What?! Why did you bring me all the way here for then?

WHO

I like your company.

SIERRA

(Blushed)

Thanks.

WHO

Yes, off you go.

Clara leaves the apartment.

Who looks at Johny.

WHO

Johny buddy. Ever seen star wars?

JOHNY

OF course.

WHO

Oh you're going to love this.

EXT. SIERRA'S HOUSE - NIGHT

The whole football team is gathered around the entrance of the house. Who arrives with Johny. Who stands in front of the football team. Johny drops a bag full of batons on the ground.

WHO

Hello everyone!

JOHNY

Hi guys.

FOOTBALL MAN(19) looks at Johny.

FOOTBALL MAN

What the hell did you bring us here for Johny?!

WHO

For...kind of self fame.

The football team seems confused.

WHO

Look, hre's the situation. And army of creatures has come to take something I have. THey will kill everybody until they have it. Why don't I give it to them? Because if they have it, they'll destroy the whole planet. I need you to do this for me, for you, for earth. Are you with me?

The football team looks at each other.

FOOTBALL MAN

Why should we do what you say?!

WHO

(mad)

Because I can do things like this!

Who takes a water bottle, throws it in the air, and shoots it with the watch.

WHO

ARE YOU WITH ME?

fOOTBALL TEAM

YEAH!

WHO

Everybody pick a baton, go go go!

Johny is about to pick a baton, Who stops him.

WHO

I need you for something else.

EXT. MOUNTAIN - NIGHT

Smoke is gathering around the mountain. The nebula turns into pale humans. PALE JOHNY is in the front of the group.

PALE JOHNY

We are ready! We will take control!

The pale people become smoke again and direct to the city.

EXT. SIERRA'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

The football team is standing in the middle of the street. The smoke lands on front of them and transforms into pale humans. Pale Johny stands on front of the smoke people.

WHO

A whole army, how about that? I have my own.

PALE JOHNY

There are more coming.

Who sees smoke coming down from the mountain.

WHO

So that's where you hide huh? Well, I have a surprise for you guys.

Who raises his hand and presses a button on the watch. All the batons turn a bright red.

JOHNY

Badass.

WHO

Let there be war.

The football team starts fighting the smoke creatures. Who starts fighting pale Johny.

WHO

How did you get to the humans?

PALE JOHNY

Somebody offered us the link.

WHO

Who?!

PAALE JOHNY

A myth, a legend. Known around the universe.

WHO

A time lord?

PALE JOHNY

How do you know about them?

WHO

Guess.

PALE JOHNY

Another Time lord. That would explain the amount of energy that's in here.

WHO

So it was a time lord.

PALE JOHNY

You could say that.

WHO

What was his name?

PALE JOHNY

The Doctor.

Who gets mad.

WHO

Doctor Who?

PALE JOHNY

Doctor...Doctor Vulgan.

Who stops moving, he is very scared.

WHO

Thank you.

PALE JOHNY

For what?

WHO

I do not need more information from you.

Who steps back.

WHO

Now, funny thing, you shouldn't have left your ship. Asteroid, or whatever. Do you like football.

PALE JOHNY

WHAT?

WHO

You took his body for a while and didn't learn anything from him? That's going to get you killed...right now.

PALE JOHNY

You don't see that we are more powerful than you?

WHO

I beg to differ. See, it took me a while to realize that that a specific type of radiation was the one affecting you. That's why you're in the mountain. Good place to hide during the day. We'll, you're here, and I feel like having breakfast early. Johny!

Johny has a football in his hand he kicks it and reaches the top of the town. Who uses his watch to activate the ball. The ball turns bright yellow, The city looks like it was noon all of a sudden.

PALE JOHNY

How dare you do this!

WHO

Hey, don't blame me...blame the football team.

All the smoke humans start to burn. The ball starts to pulse a red bright color. Who runs towards Sierra.

SIERRA

Who! you did it.

WHO

Sierra, I need you to close your eyes! now!

SIERRA

For what?!

WHO

For, for, for... for this!

Who kisses sierra. The ball flashes a bright red and disappears, all the batons disappear. The football team is paralyzed.

SIERRA

What happened to them?

WHO

They are in a trance. They won't move till I give them orders.

SIERRA

So, the kiss wasn't...

WHO

Anybody thinking about the event, and seeing the light would be affected. But...

Who kisses Sierra again.

WHO (CONT'D)

The kiss was real.

SIERRA

Why putting them on trance?

WHO

I don't think the town needs this type of attention, nor you. It'd be too loud.

SIERRA

Johny is also in trance?

WHO

Yes.

SIERRA

Are you going to make him forget?

WHO

Do you want me to?

SIERRA

No.

WHO

Then I won't, everyone else has to. He better not say anything though.

Sierra

Don't worry, he won't.

WHO

Awesome.

Who looks at the football team.

WHO

Everybody but Johny! You'll go back to your beds and won't remember a thing that happened tonight! Alright? Off you go! Johny, you can wake up!

The football team disperses towards their houses. Johny wakes up. Sierra runs towards Johny

JOHNY

sierra!

SIERRA

Johny you're okay!

JOHNY

SO, we did it Who?

WHO

Yes, yes we did. Good job Johny buddy. Now, you know what?! I do want some breakfast don't you?!

SIERRA

At three in the morning?!

JOHNY

Why not?!

WHO

Let's go! my treat.

Sierra and Johny run towards the car. Who seems afraid and confused. Then runs towards them in a happier mood.

FADE OUT.


End file.
